kazakifandomcom-20200215-history
Remnisia Era
.]] The '''Remnisia Era' is the first arc of the Colorless Being Series. Colorless Being awakens on its own planet, Remnisia, facing various adversaries such as personal anxiety and doubt. It meets different characters and beings along the way, and eventually realizes its mission of becoming a savior of the different beings and even the other planets of the Chi Cluster, such as Xenophora. Pre-Foodities / Birthplace Colorless Being was born on the Green House as the result of pessimistic energy, which embodied itself. It is currently unknown what happens between this point in time and Foodities. Foodities Colorless Being got interested in a nearby Foodities Convenience Store and decided to form a band of creative beings, known as Hotpot Productions, each with their own talent. However, it found out that the everyone else has the same hotpot and CB got its horrible first case of rejection. The Black Tree was born after the death of Hotpot Productions, but there were sticky notes left by certain "outsiders", in memory of the creative beings. Cave Haunted by thoughts of anxiety, depression, and stress, CB gets trapped in the cave, which was actually located in Xenophora. When CB tried to get out, it was drowned due to the blood content in the walls of the cave. However, CB was suddenly transported by arcade tokens. Lost Utopia: FM Arcade Colorless Being found an outlet to release its negative emotions - a mysterious arcade that had a dance game. This arcade was located in the ruins of Lost Utopia. Despite the different failures in the game, a professional dancer named Skuld helped it to get better. K.M.Y. remnants of the step world CB got sucked into the PDM arcade game and must face the challenge of a being named Anter, who, in turn, gave it powers to learn to love itself. You Are Loved Being transported back to its home planet, Remnisia, Colorless Being finally realized that it was a Planet Leader, and that it was "assigned" by KX, one of the guardian beings of Remnisia. At first, CB was afraid to touch the mobile phone on the black tree, but due to KX's encouragement, CB finally found the courage to reconnect with the people of Remnisia once again. Rebuild Lost Utopia Colorless Being is joined by newly-discovered spirit guide Neon Stick in a journey to the other planets using a hot-air balloon they called Floating Ark. A unicorn named Yuni guided them to Lost Utopia, in which Allen was actually waiting for CB for a dance tournament. Different Remnisia Dancers came for the tournament, hosted by Udino, such as Skuld, Verdandi, Helios, and Janus. Colorless Being discovered its strength through this arcade game and was greatly inspired. After the tournament, CB finds a pair of glasses and meets Magaru for the first time. CB and Neon Stick had a concert in Starlit Grasslands where everyone in the tournament, as well as different beings, watched their show. Magaru left a clue for CB to save Luna in Xenophora. LUNA Following the story of Cave, Luna, the current Planet Leader, rescues CB from danger but unintentionally triggers the blood diamond, which destroys Xenophora. With Luna in a bad shape, the news reached CB and Luna was rescued using the Floating Ark, which eventually led to Xenophora's recreation. Colorless fruit / You're (not) too late A food being known as Colorless Fruit in the Green Fridge was struggling to get its own identity, but it kept absorbing the different colors of other food beings, but it was cheered up by Colorless Being and together, they found a secret passageway inside the fridge. The passageway led to a laboratory where the Kazaki Eras have been kept in stasis. Colorless Being saw the suffering that they endured through the screens and felt a lot of regret. CB wanted to unplug the life support for all of the Kazaki Eras but Neon Stick stopped it, showing a newspaper that featured their concert. A Broken Echo Hibiki "Broken" Kurobu lands on Diaria after exiting his M-Series universe due to remorse and anxiety. He is haunted by his previous incarnations after sipping a lot of coffee, to which Colorless Being calms him down by having him drink milk instead. I'm Ok Clarissa Delgorio, who was about to jump and commit suicide, was stopped by Colorless Being after traveling back in time and crossing universes. CB showed how she can be successful one day and showed the newspaper that featured their concert. Clarissa then somehow reconsiders her options. P1 Press Start Heading to Enidouka via Lost Utopia, Colorless Being meets Arlyn Reyes and plays MY_GAME.com in a series of different games. Although CB never did well in any of the games, Arlyn still commended it for having tried every single game without giving up. Advanced Mag-isip (Advanced Thinking) Back at Remnisia, Colorless Being was desperately trying ways to get famous, such as drawing, writing, composing songs, making up languages, and getting into electronic music, all of which failed miserably. However, in the end, KX cheers it up with a box of Kazaki merchandise, in which CB finally learns about its creator and gains confidence. The Sili (Chili) Song (Yayaman Ka) [You will get rich] Colorless Being decorates the Black Tree with chili peppers just for the heck of the Filipino meme. Bravest Hits! / Find Myself After finding out about the different Kazaki Eras, Colorless Being goes on a journey with the then-current Redzaki in "the real world". They searched for clues on the different places that Kazaki went through and they also had fun. Through their investigation and with the help of Neon Stick and Luna, CB and Redzaki discover the link between the "real world" and Lost Utopia, which is Kazaki's backyard, which also leads to Port to Enidouka. Cancer Strangely, Colorless Being found itself at the bottom of Empty Lake. The bottom of the lake had a prison that housed a being named Scissorhead, which CB found familiar from the games it played in P1 Press Start (it turns out that most games there had links to Ventaxy). Completely dissatisfied with everything, Japzaki suddenly takes over Colorless Being and tries to swim up the lake, only to be stopped by the calamity powers of Xaki, a newly-awakened Kazaki Era. At this point, Colorless Being realizes its strong connection to the Kazaki Eras. While not seen in the music video, it was assumed that Japzaki was eventually comforted by Colorless Being, and that CB was able to set Scissorhead free back to its own planet, Skira. Tala (Star) Colorless Being takes a short trip to Enidouka via Starlit Grasslands, which was somehow connected to Lost Utopia's Escape Forest, which led to the Triangle Pass. CB ends up in a heartwarming place known as the Dela Cruz Camping Grounds. O.T.X.M. In this Christmas special, Colorless Being has set up its own studio on the hills of Remnisia's Twilight Island, called the Cave Studio. Even during the holidays, CB worked so hard to create gifts for everyone, and when the angry mob became abusive, Neon Stick and Salt Stick were there to defend it, and they helped out with the gifts as well. The story also revealed Luna and Scissorhead to be making gifts on their own in their respective planets for the Christmas season. Fly to the Stars Colorless Being returns to the PDM Hyperspace once again to take the greatest challenge of all - to conquer the planet's Inner Demon. With the help of different beings and residents of Remnisia, as well as Luna and Scissorhead, CB was able to finish the unknown mission and finally found its true identity, but it was not yet revealed as to what the Inner Demon was. After having lemon tea with its friends and fellow dancers, CB bid temporary farewell to Remnisia as it goes with Neon Stick and Salt Stick in the Floating Ark back to Lost Utopia, in the attempt to find more clues in the ruins of Fantasie Mall. Rebuild Fantasie Mall, Lunar Noodles, and 424 Riding the Floating Ark, CB and Neon Stick journey into Fantasie Mall's ruins. With Salt Stick watching over the Floating Ark, CB and Neon Stick found out that Magaru used to work here, but has left a message that they are in Xenophora. Meanwhile, after being saved, Scissorehad was able to transport back to his home planet, Skira, using his phone, which connected to the Densetsu Online server. His barber shop was revealed for the first time. Category:Colorless Being Series Category:Ventaxy Story Arcs